Akame ga kill: The Kaminari-Gatana Kirin
by zerobound
Summary: Story beginning with boy name Tatsumi who saw the end of his village by the Empire. The village who hold a Book hold information of Teigu. 2 years have passed and Tatsumi has return to seek revenge for his people against the Empire with help of Night Raid.
1. Character

**Chapter 1: Character**

 **Bold only on Title and Teigu in the story**

 **The character of Night Raid**

 **Tatsumi-Boy is the only server of his villages. He was trained by his master who teaches him the way of the assassin. He wields the Teigu Kaminari-Gatana Kirin.**

 **Akame-She is known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. Originally sold to the Empire along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an assassin, Akame eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. She is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. She is the wielder of One-Cut Killer: Murasame.**

 **Leone-She is the older member of the group. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. She is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. She wields The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel.**

 **Bulat-He is known as 100 Man Slayer Bulat. He was a former soldier of the empire. His other names are Bro or Handsome. He wields Demon Armor: Incursio.**

 **Lubbock-He is the pervert of the group. In The Empire's Capital, his cover was as an owner of a bookstore. He left the empire with Najenda to join the Revolution Army. He wields Infinite Uses: Cross Tail.**

 **Mine- she is a self-proclaimed "Genius Sniper", as well as being a sharp-tongued and quick-witted member of the assassin's group, Night Raid. She is the wielder of Roman Artillery: Pumpkin.**

 **Sheele-She is the airhead in the group. She mostly teams up with Mine. She wields the Cutter of Creation: Extase**

 **Najenda-she is the head of the assassin group Night Raid. She was a General of The Empire that defected, along with Lubbock, to the Revolutionary Army sometime after the end of the expedition led by her and Esdeath to eliminate the opposition of the western Tribe.**

 **Tatsumi's Master teaches Tatsumi the way of the assassin. His master passed away 2 years ago and left him an assassin uniform, bow, arrow, knives, and the Teigu Kaminari-Gatana Kirin. He also left his notebook of the List of names for him to target.**

* * *

 **A/N I don't know what I should pick for Tatsumi's master. Should the master be a guy or a lady? Is hard but I'll be thinking about it when I'm writing the story. Oh, you pick who is his master going to be a male or female.**

 **I want to say thank you to HydraGC who help me with Akame Ga Kill what type of character they are.**

 **I don't have a Beta reader anymore**


	2. Chapter-Plot-Kill Home

**Plot-Kill Home**

 **Big thanks to Ashura Phantom Ryu and Kingthomas122 for their reviews on Tatsumi's master. I will reveal his master in the later chapters if his master is a he or she.**

* * *

In a small village far from the capital in the country where life is peaceful and the scenery is beautiful a brunette boy is wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. His name is Tatsumi; he is practicing his sword skills on a wood target. His sword is a broadsword.

'I need to get stronger before leaving the village and heading to the Capital with Sayo and Ieyasu'. He saying to himself and breaks out in a sweat.

"Tatsumi it is time for archery lessons". A Female voice called out to him. He turns around to see a girl behind him and holding a quiver with arrows and a black bow.

He stopped swinging his sword at the target and put it back in the sheath. "Hi, Sayo…thank you for reminding me". He smiled at her.

She is a young girl with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a flower hair accessory, wearing plain cream-colored robes. "No problem Tatsumi. Let's go to the forest to work on the targets just like yesterday". She turns around and heads to the forest.

They're in the forest heading to the practice field. The practice field is a couple of hundred yards away from the village. They arrived at the practice field cover in snow. They saw a straw circle target with a red circle in the middle next to a tree. They're 10 yards from the target.

"Okay, Tatsumi tries to hit the target this time". Sayo saying in a cheerful tone. Her right hand held her black bow and her other hand held her quiver.

He grabs the quiver and put it on his back. His left-hand grabs the handle and he takes his stance. He pulls out the arrow from the quiver and places it on the grip, he places the nock on the sting and he pulls back slowly. He released the arrow and the only thing you see is a blur and the arrow hit the target. "Yes, I finally got it". Tatsumi says with a huge grin on his face.

She is smiling at him. "Great job Tatsumi. Now the next target is above it by 3ft. try shooting that next". She told him.

He is looking at the tree and saw the second target. "I see it, don't worried I won't miss this one either". He pulled out another arrow out and got ready to fire it. He was about to let go, but they heard someone running to them.

"Hey, Tatsumi and Sayo are you guys done yet?" Boy voice shouting their names. With that noise, Tatsumi missed his target and the arrow is above the straw circle. "What happened?"

He is wearing white martial arts headband, light brown coat, black pant, and brown combat boots. His hair is dark brown hair and his eyes are brown.

"What happened"? She walked up to him and punched him in the face. He was sent to the ground. "You made Tatsumi miss his target Ieyasu!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry about that". He apologizes to him as he rubbed his cheek.

"It's fine, Sayo. Why did you run over here?" Tatsumi asks his other childhood friend.

"The old man said you two need to come back to the villages right now". He answers his question.

"Okay. Tatsumi lets end the lesson today and start again tomorrow ". She says in a cheerful tone.

"Okay, Sayo". He says smiling warmly at her. they all ran back to the village and saw everyone at the center of the village.

"What happened"? Tatsumi asks the villagers.

The elder of the villager is walking to them. He has greys hair and grey beard. He is wearing a black coat. "The empire's military was here". He answers his question.

"Did they ask for new recruits?" Ieyasu asks in a cheerful tone.

"No". The elder said to him. Ieyasu looked down saddened that he won't get the chance to join the army just yet.

"Why did they come?" Sayo asks.

"They were looking for something". The elder answer the second questions.

"What is it they're looking for?" Tatsumi asks the elder nervously.

"I don't know. Lets all head home". The elder said and the villagers start to head home. He knows what they were looking for. 'I'm sorry Tatsumi but I must keep that secret if costs me my life'.

Later that night, Tatsumi and his friends are at his place and he is preparing dinner for them. He is wearing a green apron. His friends are at the table across from each other. "I was hoping to join Army now". Ieyasu said in a sad tone.

"Yeah I know, but..." He was cutting carrots with a cooking knife, but he stopped when he remembered that the Elder didn't answer his question.

"What wrong Tatsumi?" Sayo asks with a note of concern in her voice.

"I just wonder why the Old man didn't answer my question. I thought he was hiding something. I guess I was wrong". He continues the cutting.

"I notice that when you ask that question". Sayo says to him. "Let's ask him tomorrow". She says and he nods his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Hey, Tatsumi is dinner is ready?" Ieyasu asks then Sayo stood up and smacked his head. His chin hit the table and left a bump on his head.

"Ieyasu don't be rude! We're guests here". Sayo scolded him.

"Ha. Ha. It's fine, Sayo. I'm almost done here". Tatsumi says as he finished cutting. "Besides I'm happy to be here with you two". He smiled at them. They have a smile on their face when they heard those words from him.

Ten minutes have passed and he is cooking them carrot soup with lemon and ginger. "Let's dig in". He says to them and they pick up their spoons, but then they heard an explosion outside. "What was that?" Tatsumi asks and saw fire coming out from his window.

"I don't know. Let's go outside". Sayo says to the boys. They ran outside. She grabbed her bow and arrows. Ieyasu got his axes and Tatsumi has his broadsword.

When she opens the door they saw fire everywhere. They saw the Imperial Army is attacking the villagers. "Why are they attacking the sour village?" Tatsumi said and looked on in horror As the empire continued to attack the villagers.

One soldier saw them, he ran to them with his broadsword. Tatsumi turns his head and saw the soldier coming to him kill him. He didn't move and a soldier was coming close to him, but he suddenly fell to the ground. He saw an arrow where his left eye was.

"Sayo..." That's the only word he said.

"Tatsumi gets it to together we need to survive this". She says in a serious tone. She is ready to fire her next arrow.

"Okay, thanks". He says and pulls his broadsword out from its sheath and gets ready to fight.

"Tatsumi listen. Find the old man, maybe he knows why they're attacking us". Ieyasu said and got his axes ready.

"Are you sure"? He asks both of them and they nod their heads to him. "Okay, but promise me you will stay alive!" He said to them.

"We will. Now go!" Sayo says in a cheerful tone and she saw him ran off to find the Elder of the village.

'Please live. Please'. He saw five Military soldiers in front of him with their broadsword. 'I'll...' He jumps into the sky. "Survive!" He slashes the first one chest then he ran to the next four and he slashed each one of them.

He finally arrived at the Elder's house and what he saw in front were the villagers' corpses on the ground. He saw broken window pieces and the front door was broken. 'They have been here'. He walked inside and saw the inside was also broken and blood was on the ground with soldiers corpse. "Old man are you still alive!" He shouts and he keeps walking.

"Tatsumi come here quickly!" The Elder says in a weak tone. He took off running towards the voice and he saw the door to the Elders private room open. He walks the inside room and no lights were on the inside. "Tatsumi... walk forward quickly". The Elder continue in a weak tone again. He saw the broadsword on the Elders left the shoulder and his right leg had been cut. He is holding a crimson book that has the Imperial Seal symbol on it.

"Old man…" Tatsumi says in shock when he saw his the damage to his body.

"Tatsumi... please take this book out the village". The Elder says in a weak tone again.

"Why you didn't give them the book". He demanded with tears in his eyes.

"If I... did give them... this book... they'll kill... us... all". The Elder said in a weak tone.

"What is so important about this book? Why?" He asks while still crying.

"This book holds... information of... Teigu". The Elder says in a weak tone again.

"Teigu". He stopped crying.

"Please... keep it... safe … this is your... responsibility". The Elder says  
his last word and his eyes closed.

He tried shaking him. "Old man please wake up. Please. Wake up!" He yelled. The Elder didn't say anything back to him and he stepped back. He saw the book and he took it.

'I must find Sayo and Ieyasu... and get them out of here'. He ran out of the house. He saw Sayo in front of him but her right hand is bleeding. "Sayo! Where is Ieyasu?" He asked worried for his two friends.

"He saved me from a bullet aimed at my head Then I saw him on the ground. He is gone, Tatsumi". Sayo said and she is crying. "Did you find the Elder?"

"Yes, and he is gone and left me this book". He answers to her. "Let's get out of here and I will help with your wounds". He says to her and she nods her head. He walked to her slowly, but ice came out of the ground and froze her feet so she couldn't move. "No not you!" He ran to her and he used his broadsword to break the ice. "Hold on I'll getting you out of here!"

Her hand touched his hair and he stopped. "Tatsumi it is too late for me. Please go now".

He looks up and tears coming down to his face. "I can't leave you. Please don't let me". He is hugging her. "Please, you're the only person I have left now. Please no".

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, you must go now. If you don't go they'll catch both of us." She says in her cheerful tone. He stands up and faces her. "Please survive for both of us". She smiles with her eyes closed.

"I will survive!" He says with his eyes closed and he ran off.

"A young girl is in my ice trap. Maybe you know where that book I seek is". A woman voices say in venom tone.

"I won't tell you anything". She says not showing fear to her. She knows her end is coming.

"I guess this is death for you!" The woman says with venom in her tone and she saw the ice cover the young girl body. She pulls out her rapier and slices the ice.

"Please continue living Tatsumi. I'm sad that I won't be with you. I didn't tell you my feelings for you". She thinks as a small teardrop falls from her right eye.

The ice shattered and she is laughing. "What a weak girl". She keeps on laughing.

Tatsumi was almost out of the village and he looks back. "SAYO!" Tatsumi shouts and saw one of the most important people to him is now gone. He saw the one who caused the end of his village. She was a beautiful and slender woman with long and light blue hair and blue eyes. He turned around and kept on running.

He kept on running and he found a cave near 10 miles away from his village. He went inside and falls on his knees crying. 'Why am I the only survivor in my village. Why!' He is looking at this book and he was about to throw it but he knows he can't throw it. He lied on the ground and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N this my background story of Tatsumi and his village end. I thought I'll take Sayo with him, but I thinking need to know who coast end of his village. Next chapter will take place after 2 years and you going reading some flashback in the story**

 **Chapter 3: Chapter Episode Kill Family**


	3. Chapter Kill Family Part 1

**A/N the opening was from Akame Ga Kill the First episode**

 **I also want to thank Ashura Phantom Ryu for the idea of Sasuke outfit. You PM idea help me.**

* * *

 **Episode Kills Family Part 1**

Just as humans eventually rot away, countries collapse, as well. Even the imperial capital, which has prospered for a thousand years, is now a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take human form and run amok, claiming everything as their evils which heaven cannot judge... They will be dealt with in the darkness. By essays the assassins.

* * *

One morning day, two mercenaries are riding in a cart in the countryside of the imperial capital. The ground was shaking and then they saw a giant cockroach-like beast. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands, and red eyes. Its color is dark brown. They call it a Dangerous Beast and that beast appeared in front of them. "That's an Earth Dragon". Both mercenaries scream at the same time. They know their end was coming and they closed the eyes.

"I believe there is a peaceful day for a walk"? A voice says in a cold tone.

"What?" one of the mercenaries opens his eyes and he gasps.

"What's wrong? Are we dead?" The second mercenaries ask with his eyes closed.

"No... Open your eyes". The first mercenaries say still in shock

The second mercenary opens his eyes. He saw a brunette wearing a black cloak covering his body to his knees, black pants, and pair of black boots. He is top on the horse, but he was more surprised about his eyes. They were ice cold. His left hand is holding a red sleeve. He was shocked to see the Earth Dragon is dead and cut into pieces. "Where you the one... who saved us"? The second mercenary said and are still shocking.

"Yes". The young man says in cold tone. He jumps down from the horse. "I much go". He was about to walk.

"Wait you are going to the capital?" The first mercenary asks. He nods his head to answer his question. "there are monsters in human skin".

"I know". The young man says again in his cold tone.

"Why? Who are you?" The second mercenaries ask.

"It is my mission to save the Empire from itself? My name is Tatsumi". He answers in a cold tone.

"Did you see his eyes?" The second mercenaries ask in a curious tone.

"Yes I saw the ice cold ". The driver mercenaries answer him. He wants to know what happened to him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tatsumi's dream he is happy he is practicing his archer with Sayo. Ieyasu is happy that they're going to leave the village and make money for the village. He is going to be famous, meet beautiful girls and Sayo punched his face. Tatsumi just laughs but, when he stopped laughing he saw his world turn dark. He saw Sayo trapped in ice and killed by a blue hair demon.

"Ahh!" He woke up. "Where am I?" He is looking around the cave. He looks down and saw the book in his arms. "No, it can't be true!" He ran out of the cave with the book in his arm. 'No! I must have overslept in that cave doing training. Sayo and Ieyasu must be looking for me right now'. He said to hope that is true, but he finally made it to the end of the forest. He saw his village was destroyed and only a few houses were still standing. "No!" He yelled and he fell on his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

'Two years have passed since that day. I have been training in getting revenge for my village'. He said to himself. He arrived at the front gate and looked at the city. 'I'm also here to save the Empire from itself. That was my promise to my master'.

In the city, Tatsumi's eyes notice some of the people are scared of the guards. He also senses someone is watching him since he got in the city. He stopped to see a building said to 'join the Empire's Military'. The person who been following saw the anger in his eyes and he keeps on walking. A few minutes later he stopped again to looking at something and the person noticed he is looking at Night Raid Wanted posters. He is looking at the most wanted was **Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame** and he had a smirk on his face. He keeps on walking and stopped at the bar.

The person was a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. She goes inside the bar; she notices he didn't remove his cape. He just sat on the wooden table with a cup of water and his hand is cover dark grey fingerless gloves. His sleeve is on the table.

"Miss… you coming in to join me?" He says in a cold tone and his eyes didn't leave the table.

'Did he notice I was following him?' She gasps. "Yes thank you for invited me". She answers quickly and walking to him. She sat down across from him. "I'll order some alcohol". He just nods to her. She orders a lot of alcohol. "That hit the spot. Nothing is better than alcohol at this hour. Thanks for the drink. My name is Leone, but please calls me Onee-chan". He nods again. 'This guy is hiding his emotions I can't tell what he is thinking'.

Tatsumi stands up from the table and drops six gold coins on the table. "See you around Onee-chan". He says in cold tone.

'He reminds me of someone'. She finished her drink and left to find him. She saw him go inside the alley and she ran to the alleyway. She saw nothing. 'Where did he go?' She left and didn't notice he was on top on the roof.

* * *

At night in the city, he was walking in the city and he stopped at a bridge to sit. 'She also wields a Teigu'. He says to himself.

A red carriage has two drivers and a brown horse. "Stop now". A Young lady said and saw someone at the bridge. The carriage stopped and one of driver climbs down from his spot. He opens the door. Is a young girl who had short chest length blonde hair with a fluffy, blue hair accessory? She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She wore it with white boots. She also had big blue eyes.

"But miss not another one". One driver says to the young girl.

"I can't help it. I need to help him, it is my nature". She says to him. She is walking to Tatsumi. "Hi, I am thinking you need a place to stay".

"Yes, I do thanks". He smiled at her. His inner is smirking. "My name is Tatsumi. I'm pleased to meet you".

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Aria Rosewood".

They went to the carriage and they went to a white mansion, he saw high-value items everywhere. 'Her family is wealthy'. He said to himself. 'All wealthy families have a dark secret'.

"Please follow me". She says and he follows her to the living room.

He saw her father is wearing a light brown pricey suit. Her mother donned a silk dress. "Mother and Father, I have returned".

"Yes Aria and bring a guest". Mr. Rosewood said to her and smiled at her. "My good man why are you in Capital?"

"I'm here to look for my friends". Tatsumi says in lying tone without anyone notice it even the guards.

"I see. Then we'll help you". Mr. Rosewood answers him.

"Thank you". He bows his head to them.

"Please take him to the guest room". Mr. Rosewood says to a guard. One of the guards bows his head. Tatsumi follows him to the guest room.

He got to room; he saw bed, closet, window, and bathroom. He put his sleeve on the bed. He removed his cloak. His cloak cover was a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He removed his grey backpack. What he removed from his vest pocket was a small black notebook. He flips through a few pages and he smirks then put it always. He pulls out his Information book of Teigu. 'Let's find that Teigu'. He is flipping each page and he found the Teigu. **'The King Of Beasts Transformation: Lionel** '. He put the book back and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Flashback**

He searched for Ieyasu's corpse and found him on the ground with a bullet mark on his head. "They'll pay Ieyasu I promise". He said to his childhood friend. He saw Sayo's black bow and remembered what happened to her. He ran to the direction he lost her. He saw her frozen into too many pieces. "Sayo!" He shouted and he remembered the devil with blue hair who did this to her.

Five hours passed, Tatsumi found everyone in the villages then he digs a hole for his villagers. He places each one in the hole then buried them inside. Only left now are his two childhood friends and the Elder of the village. First, he places Ieyasu's corpse inside then buried him. He places his axes on the dirt. "I'll keep my promise, Ieyasu". Next, he places the Elder's corpse and leaves on top was the broadsword from Military. "I'm sorry I can't find anything close to you. My guess is the book, but you want me to have it". Finally, Sayo's corpse was inside a blanket and what he left her is her arrows. "I'm sorry I can't leave your bow, but I know you want me to have it". He said and show tears from his eyes again. He felt spirit hands hugged him and felt was someone he knows. "Sayo". He stopped crying and head home.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

The next day, Aria went shopping. Two of the guards carried six gift boxes each and total is twelve. But Tatsumi is waiting with the guards at the carriage and they have thirty gifts on the cart. He knows the guard much be tired. 'Should I do it tonight or tomorrow night?' He thought his plan for this family.

"Tatsumi". A Guard says his name and got his attention. "Take a look at that". Tatsumi knows he is talking about the capital palace. "Over there, you can see in the distance the imperial capital's center, the palace".

"The Emperor is the one who'll change this country". Tatsumi says trying to act friendly.

"It's a little different than that". The guard says and comes close to whisper. "There's an Emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows. And he's the reason why this country rots". Tatsumi knows everything about this.  
He points his finger to the wanted posts of Raid to let him see it, "Night Raid. They're a group of an assassin that's terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Prepare yourself, just in case". Tatsumi nods his head to him. "Also, could you do something about that?" He points his finger to Aira and the guard who is holding a large gift box.

Tatsumi saw it and not happy in his mind. 'I'll do it tonight'. He says to himself. He is hiding his smirk.

It is night time at the Capital. The Rosewood family thinks Tatsumi is sleeping in his guest room, but they didn't know he is still awake. He pulls out his assassin uniform from his backpack. He put on a black tagless long-sleeve shirt, black trousers, black leather rock boots, black Alpinestars archer gloves, leather tunics, and black leather belt. He put six black daggers on his belt. He put his black quiver with twelve black arrows inside hold it is black leather belt and all-black, Martin Saber Takedown Recurve Bow. 'Kirin'. He said and the red sleeve is on the bed. He pulls out his Katana Teigu. The sheath is black, Sageo (saya wrap) is yellow, Tsuba (handguard is silver with clouds around it, the fuchi (collar) is yellow, Tsuka (handle) is black with a lightning bolt on both sides, and Kashira (end cap) has dragon head with red eyes. Saya wrap tied itself on his belt, he pulled out a black mask has to bandage on it, he put it, and he put his hood on. 'It time'. He said to leave the room quiet.

* * *

 **A/N The spirit Sayo hug him was from episode 6 ending part that Sheele hug Tatsumi. Guard talking to Tatsumi was also from episode 1**

 **The custom is from Arrow season 3 Oliver Queen joins the League of Assassin and the mask is from season 5. The one who uses it is Adrian Chase Known as Prometheus?**  
 **The red sleeve is from Blue Exorcist Rin Okumura who hides his Katana.**

 **Kaminari-Gatana from fire emblem fate wielded Ryoma and sword called RaijintoKnow as Thunder God Katana. I change to lightning katana into Japanese words**

 **Kirin is from Naruto Shippuden Sasuke Uchiha lightning Jutsu. If you saw the of Kirin then you know what the Kashira looking like.**

 **Please review**

 **Next chapter Kill Family part 2**


	4. Chapter Kill Family part 2

**Episode Kill Family part 2**

 **This part 2 of Episode 1**

In the hallway of the mansion, Mrs. Rosewood is walking and she is holding her daily. "What should I write in my diary today"? She says to herself. She heard footsteps. "Who...?" The last word she said before her head got cut off and her body falls to the ground and blood coming out. Tatsumi was holding a black dagger is cover in blood.

A slender woman with long purple hair is wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She is holding the shape of a pair of large scissors. "What happened here?" She says and she someone kill her target before she got here.

Tatsumi is looking for Mr. Rosewood. He found in his room with someone is holding him by his neck. It was Leone, but not as herself. Her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out lion like feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance. 'Onee-chan, I found you'.

"Please, I'll give you anything. Please let me live I have a daughter and a wife". He says while begging for his life.

"I know that. You'll join them soon". She says and she was about to break his neck. She saw a black dagger on his head. "What?" She let the body fall to the ground. "Who did that?" She says and she turns to the door entrance. She saw no one dare. She bends down to pulls  
out the dagger off. "Who did that?" She says while she is looking at the dagger.

* * *

He is on the rooftop in the shadows. He is looking for Aria, but something else caught his eyes. He saw four people on wires. He saw is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves and she wears a long dark coat. She is holding a red sheath with Katana. Next to her is full body armor holding a halberd-like weapon. Next to him is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit. She is holding a gun-type. Next to her is a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was occasionally seen wearing a long black coat. Both of hands have gloves and metallic fingertips.

'Night Raid finally show themselves and good timing'. He smirks under his mask. He left from his spot without them notice him.

"Akame, the guards are our target. You take care of the three. We'll take care of the remaining ones". The green hair said to her.

"Eliminate". Akame says in cold tone. She pulls out her Katana out and she jumps down. Three guards are in front of her. She slices each one at their neck and they fall to the ground. She moved quickly to find her target.

The full body armor saw four-guard coming out the mansion and he jumps down in front of them. The two guards rush to attack him, but he slices them into pieces. One is running always but he throws his halberd-like weapon to the chest.

"I know my ending coming when I work for this family". One guard said to himself. He ran always but a blast shoots his head off and the body falls to the ground.

"They do move fast". Pink hair said and smoke coming out from her gun-type.

"It can't be helped". Green hair says. He saw more guards are coming. "Look like more guards are coming". She is ready to fire again. But she and the green hair saw a flashing of lightning cutting each guard in half and vanished in the shadows. "What was that?" He asks and confused.

"I don't know. It was too quickly for me to see". She answers him in an annoying tone.

* * *

Tatsumi found her at the storage building with one guard. 'One guard and she is the only left in this family'. He saw Akame jump from the tree and she is heading to his target. He pulls out one arrow from his quiver and he is ready to shoot.

"Stay behind me misses". The guard said to her. She is next to the storage door. He is holding a gun.

"Target... Akame slices him in two. Eliminate!" She walks slowly to Aria and she is scared of her. "Target..." She was about slice her neck, but an arrow hit her forehead and she fell to the ground. 'An arrow, I didn't felt anyone presence'. She turns around and saw him.

"Eliminate!" He says in cold tone. He and Akame are looking at each other. Both hands are on the handle. His right hand is on the handle. 'She won't let me leave. But I am fine with that'. He says to himself with a smirk.

Leone is leaving the mansion with the dagger in her hand. "Who kill him and why I can't sense that person in that room". She is heading to storage to check on Akame. She arrived at the storage; she saw Akame is facing a black archer. 'Who is he? I shouldn't worry  
about Akame. She can handle him'. She says to herself, but she notices something on his belt. 'Does are same daggers! He is one I didn't sense!' She gasps.

Tatsumi pull out his katana. The blade's Kidskin (tip) is very sharp and the whole blade is clear white. Coming from the Haiku (Blade collar) to tip, show in few second of lightning was show around the blade. He is holding katana with just one hand and his other hand is straight down.

'A one hand style with a Katana'. She thought and she is running to him with a blade in front of her. She strikes him with multiple speed hits, but he blocks each one without moving. The last strike let him swing his sword, but she jumps back. 'He didn't move. Who is he?'

They ran to each other and their sword crashes. She trying to strike him, but he is blocking each of her attacks. He swings at her, but she blocks his attack.

Leone just watches them fight each other. She knows they're both equally in a sword. She also notices the sky becoming dark clouds. 'I don't remember the sky show dark clouds'.

Akame is on her knees and he is rushing to her. 'This is my last chance'. She jumps up in the sky. He stopped and he looks up. She is spinning into a ball heading straight to him. He stopped her attack by moving his blade in a sideways to block it. She landed on her feet and the blade crash once again. She swings her blade, but he jumps  
and he landed behind her with his blade at her neck.  
"My end has come". Akame says in cold tone without showing her emotions.

"Akame!" Leone yelled and she is rushing to her. But she stopped and saw him remove the blade from her neck then put it back inside the sheath.

"I was just testing my skills against you". Tatsumi says in cold tone and sky come clear again. He walks to storage's door has a chain and a lock. He breaks the chain with his dagger then he opens the door. He saw dead corpse inside and the smell of blood. "My mission is complete". He said in cold tone again. He walks to the trees.

Leone is running to him. "Wait who are?" She got to the trees and he was gone. 'What just happened? It like he just vanishes?'

"Leone, the mission is complete". Akame says in a cold tone, but she also thinking about the archer too.

"Okay". She says to her and they return back to others are on the rooftop.

"You're late!" The pink hair is yelling at them.

"Sorry we run into someone". Leone answers her.

"We saw something, but we don't know what was it?" The green hair says got the Leone attention.

"That would be me". Tatsumi says in a cold tone. He is holding his backpack. Night Raid turns around and saw him on the chimney.

The pink hair is point gun-type at him. "Who are you?" Leone asks and gasps she didn't felt his presence again.

He jumps down the chimney then he removes his hood and his mask. "Hi, Onee-chan". He says in cold tone. Leone gasps who was behind the mask.

"Leone, how do you know him"? The green hair asks in a worried tone.

"We met once yesterday in a bar". Leone answers him and she still shocks.

"My mission is done here. I better leave". He says and his right-hand was about to grab an arrow from his quiver.

"Wait". Akame says and she is walking to him. He is looking at her and she didn't draw her sword. "Join us". She says in a claim tone.

"What!" Night Raid gasps what she said.

"Okay". He answers in cold tone. She smiled little and Night Raid  
is still in a shock while the most shocking is Leone.

"Let head home". She says to them. She begins to jump to the next building. He put his mask on and hood back on. He follows her then Night Raid recover from their shock and they follow them.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Five days have passed since that day. Tatsumi has left his house, but only in training. He visited his village cemetery and place flowers where he buried them. His last ones are his childhood friends. "I just wish we could travel together and saving our village together. But that dream is gone now". His right hand is making a fist. "I'm sorry I won't visit you. Today I'm going to leave. I hope all of you are watching me and giving your luck". His eyes are showing tears again. "Goodbye". He left the cemetery.

He is at the entrance of his village. He has his broadsword, he travels backpack, he has Sayo's bow and he is wearing a black coat. Inside his coat pocket is their people unique idol of their god that Elder got a long time ago. "My next stopped is the capital and my revenge". He began his journey to the capital.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

 **This part 2 of Episode 1**

 **A/N Akame final attack was from fire emblem awakening Chrom vs. Lucina.**

 **The notebook I said from the first part was from Arrow season one and I'll explain that next chapter.**

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter Kill Teammate

**Kill Teammates Part1**

The next days after, assassinate of the Rosewood family by Tatsumi and Night Raid.

Tatsumi stays at Night Raid Headquarter. Night Raid headquarter is located 10km from the capital in the mountains. He is outside the front of their base and he is looking at the view. He is wearing travel clothes without his cloak. He is on his knees. His Teigu is inside the red sleeve and it in front of him. 'Night Raid'. He says to himself. He felt something touching his head. He looks up and saw his blonde teammate. "Morning, Leone". He says in cold tone.

It was her breast touching his head. "Oh, that didn't freak you out". She says to him and he didn't answers. "How about I show you around the hideout and meet your new teammates". She says and she stepped back. He just nods his head to her. "Okay let go". She says and he follows her to the base. His left hand is holding his Teigu.

The top level of the base Akame is watching them from the window.

They enter the meeting room along with a table in the center with chairs surrounding it, at the back of the room is a throne-like chair and above it is a flag with what I presume to be Night Raid's symbol on it, a black bird with a red eye.

A purple haired woman is at the table with a book. "This is Sheele; her job was to eliminate Mrs. Rosewood yesterday". Leone says to introduce her to him.

"You were one who slices her head off?" Sheele asks and he just nods at her. "I see thank you". She continues reading the book.

He didn't answer her. He just looks at the title of the book. 'One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead for Airheads. She is the airhead of the group'.

They heard the door slam and it was a pink haired girl. "Why is he here?" Mine asks and she is pointing her finger at him.

"Did you forgot he join us yesterday?" Leone said in a happy tone.

"What no one asks for my advice". Mine says in annoying tone to them and she is walking to him. She looks into his eyes. Few seconds he walks past her and he is heading to the exit. "What was that?"

"I see you saw it too". Leone walks to her and she just nods her head.  
"He is just hiding his emotions". She continues walking and found him waiting at the entrance. "That was Mine. You're going getting used to her". He didn't say anything. "Okay moving on". She says and he follows her.

She takes him to the outside court. "This is the training area and we blow off steam. And look over dare. He is outside blowing out a stream".

A shirtless man and he is swing pole with great force around him. He creates a gust of wind. Tatsumi is impressed with him. He put the pole down and saw them. He walks to them. "Hi, we met yesterday". Tatsumi doesn't know what he is talking about. "I was the one in the armor". Tatsumi remembers someone was wearing an  
armor yesterday and he is holding a halberd-like weapon. "Please to meet you". He says and he offers his hand to him. Tatsumi is shaking his hand.

"This is Bulat and he is gay". Leone says to him. He just freaks out and moves his hand always him.

"Don't give him idea yet". He winks at him.

'You just did'. Tatsumi says to himself and remembers the wanted poster. "You're Bulat known as 100 men slayer Bulat?" He asks him.

"Yep I was with empire then I change side to the revolutionary army. I hope you and me working well together". He winks at him again.

He just left without saying a word. "I thinking he just loses his cool". Leone says to him. She left and looking for him. She found him at the corner. "Okay let continue". She says and he continues following her.

They keep on walking and he notices something off with her. He is looking at Leone's face has a blink looking. He saw the green hair is hiding behind a bush near the hot spring and she walking slowly to him. "Is almost time for Leone's bath? I just wish I could touch that body of hers". He says with pervert thoughts.

"Well, then that will be two fingers". Leone says with her blink looking. The green hair freaks out and he is on the ground. Leone's right feet on his back and she is pulling his left hand. "How about I break your arm to teach you a lesson. I was giving Tatsumi a tour and I found you here". Leone says and she still pulling his arm. "These pervert is Lubbock and giving me few minutes".

"Ow please stopped, Leone!" Lubbock is yelling. "Hey help me out?" Tatsumi didn't answer him and he just walking always. "Hey Leone is he really cold". Lubbock asks and still feeling the pain.

"Yup, but he lost his cool with Bulat". Leone answer and she still pulling his arm.

After her torture with Lubbock, she found him waiting for her. They keeping on walking to the river and is getting to sunset. "Okay, one more person left. Please don't fight her this time". Leone says to him and he nods his head to her.

Few minutes of walking they saw fire is cooking a dead Danger Beast. Akame is sitting next to the fire and eating a slice of meat. "Hello, Leone has a piece of meat to eat". She throws a piece of meat to her. Leone caught it and eats it. "Are you staying with us?"

"Yes". He answers in a cold tone. She throws a piece of meat to him. He caught it and he is eating it.

"You're being kind today, Akame". A woman voices from the other side of the meat. Tatsumi walking to other side and saw a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eye patch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. She is sitting on a chair.

"Hi, boss welcome back. Did you bring anything good?" Leone asks in her cheerful tone.

"Why would I do that? Leone. I've heard that you overdue the mission three days, care to explain?" The boss asks low calming tone. Leone was hoping she won't find that out. She is running in the other direction.

She didn't go too far as the boss' artificial arm suddenly shot forward, grabbing Leone by the neck and pulling her back by a thick wire. "Facing powerful opponent is unwise getting in the fun you should know better by that now.

"Okay, I learn my lesson. Can you let go?" Leone says in begging tone to her and mechanical right arm back to the owner.

"Anyway who are you?" The boss is looking at him. She saw in his eyes is cold and she also saw a red sleeve.

"My name is Tatsumi and pleases to meet you, Captain Najenda". He says to her in a cold tone. Akame and Leone are surprised he knows their boss name.

"Ha, I haven't heard that from a very long time". Najenda says and she stands up and grabs her jacket. "Akame gets the others we going to have a meeting first then we talking about you". He understands and Akame left to assemble the team.

They back inside the base in the meeting room. Tatsumi is outside and he is looking at the moon. The members are talking to each other about their last mission. "I see he was doing a mission and we cross paths". Najend said to them, but she like skill assassin joins them.

"Are we really going to work with him?" Mine says in an annoying tone.

"Yes, we're". Najenda says in a calm tone. "Akame let him in".

She nods her head to the boss. She walks to the door and opens it. She saw him at the window. "Tatsumi, please come in". He heard her and walking to the door. He notices she has her Katana and others have their weapons. He is now in the center of the meeting.

"Don't try anything sneak or else I'll blast you". Mine says to him as she is pointing her gun-type at him. He didn't say anything back to her.

"Tatsumi why join us". Najend asks and he didn't say anything.

"Hey say something!" Mine is shouting at him in an annoying tone and he still didn't answer her.

"Come on Mine calm down". Bulat says and he walks to him. "He needs to get to know us better. Right, Tatsumi". He just winks at him.

"Night Raid, you're stranger people I ever met". He finally speaks to them while in a colder tone.

"I see. By joining us, you're going to be part of the revolutionary army who against the Empire". Najend says in calmed tone.

"Okay. I'll join only to save the Empire from itself and to get my revenge". He says to them.

"I see an avenger. Now then Tatsumi tells me how did you know Rosewood was our target". Najenda asks in a calm tone. She knows the answer from the older members not from him.

"I have a 'List' from my master". Tatsumi says in cold tone.

"I see. Can I see it?" Najend asks of him. He can tell she is calming without worried he won't hurt her. He walks to her and his right hand went to his vest. The members thinking he going to pull a weapon out to kill the boss, but the boss is calm. He shows her was a small black notebook and he gives it to her. "Thank you". She says as she is looking at each page. She saw a lot of high ups and Teigu users. "I hope I could keep it. This'll help revolution army".

"Okay". He says to her in a cold tone again.

"Very good, thank you. You'll be training under by Akame tomorrow". Najenda said to them and they nod at the same time.

"Let go Tatsumi". Akame says to him as he follows her out of the meeting room. Leone has a worried look on her face.

"What the wrong Leone?" Sheele asks the blonde.

"I'm little worried". Leone answers her and everyone is confused. "When I first saw him, he was in town before assassinated and I follow him around. He was looking at wanted posts then I follow him to the bar and he knows I was following him. After drinks I follow him again and went to the alley, he just vanished. I didn't sense him when I was about to kill Rosewood and he kill him". Everyone is a little worried about Tatsumi. "I'm most surprised he beat Akame in a sword duel". No say nothing on that one.

'Hmm, I need to do my researches on him'. Najend says calm tone while hiding her smirk on his face.

Akame takes Tatsumi to his room. "We begin training in the morning at five o'clock in the morning". He just nods to her. "I requested of you if we training together even you're training under someone else in the group".

"Okay sees you in the morning, Akame". He answers in cold tone while he walked inside the room and he closed the door.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Two day has passed since Tatsumi left his villages to seeking his goal against the Empire. He is in the forest making his tent for sleeping tonight. He making a bonfire to find his way back tent. He went into the forest search for his food. He has his broadsword and Sayo's archery equipment.

"I'll catch a fish". He said and he is 10 feet always from his tent. He found a river and he is seeing a fish. He removes his equipment and went to the river. He tries to catch one fish but no luck. He tries again and he misses again. He saw one was slow and he run to it but his foot tip on a stone. He falls into the river. "Man this is hard". He said and getting out the river. He is looking at the bow and arrow. "That gives me an idea". He used one arrow and he remembers what Sayo said to him to stay calm. He saw one and he shoots the arrow. He saw the arrow at the same spot he lost the last one. He walks to it and he is smiling. He brings it up and saw the fish. "Yes a five inch". He said and he walking to grab his sword.

He starts remembers at the village that he and his friends. They're in the kitchen together and cooking together. He is cutting potato and not very good.

"Let's learn as many skills as possible". Sayo said she is making soup.

"If we're knowledgeable about food, we can avoid shortfalls of provisions". Ieyasu said he is cooking on the frying pan.

He is looking at the sky and is getting to sunset. "Sayo. Ieyasu. I missed you too. Is time for me cooking this fish? He is walking back to camp.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

The next morning, Tatsumi wake up, he saw his Katana on the desk next to his people unique idol of their god. "Time for me looking for Akame and begin are training". He gets out of bed and he walks around to the door. He opens the door and saw Akame is in front of him. "Akame". He says to her.

"I was about to wake you up, but I see you're awake". She says to him and he nods to her. "Follow me to the training ground". She walked and he is behind her.

They're at the training group. Akame tosses him a practice sword and he caught it. "Let practice Tatsumi". She says and she is holding it with both hands. He is holding it with his right hand and his left hand is behind his back.

They dash to each other. Tatsumi is blocking Akame swing by inch of his sword. He is dashing back, but she moved straight to him and began multiple strikes at him, but he blocks each one. The last block he swings his sword down, but she blocks it. Both of them swing, block, and dodge each other. They're five feet apart from each other. Dashes one more time to each other than her sword is pointing at his chest and his sword is next to his neck.

"Practice is done". She moves her sword always and he also moves his sword away. He gives it back to her. "You're going to making breakfast". They're heading inside.

"You were holding back". Both said at the same time and the two didn't say anything else.

Akame is watching him cutting vegetables, fruits, and cooking a lot of meat. She has a hunger looking. "Tatsumi can I try a sample of the ingredients". She asks and she is ready to grab the meat.

He just nods his head. He is cutting the salad and cutting a fish in half. He turns around and saw her still eating the meat. He only sees one meat left. She was about to grab it, but his cooking knife stopped her by hitting the table. "Stopped eats my ingredients". He is shouting at her in a cold tone.

"But I just want a taste. I'll give you half". She says as she is holding a cooking knife. She is going to cut it, but he blocks it.

"I said no!" He shouts to her. He moved it always from her. He knows he needs to get some more meat. He starting cutting it and cooking the meat again. He moves the plate always to the right and he saw her comings. "I said no!" She didn't answer him as she trying again, but he throws two cooking knives at her she dodges it. She comes closing again and she used her knife to try grabbing one, but he blocks with his knife. "I guess no won't working for you, Akame". He says to her to in cold tone again.

"Morning, how is the cooking going". Leone says in a cheerful tone as she coming from the entrance with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes and saw them having a little fight. 'I know this was coming'. "Tatsumi". She says to him as he turns his head to her. "I forgot to tell you. That Akame is in charge of the cooking and only served meat".

"But meat is good". She answers as she wants to eat more of his meat.

"That true". He puts his knife down on the table. She put her knife down as she tries to grab it again, but he slaps her hand. He continues cooking the food. She trying grabs it again, but he still slaps his hand. Leone just sits down as she watching them.

Two hours passed, the other members show up to eating breakfast together. He making fried meats, salad, and fired fishing with green tea. "I'm surprised dare still food here". Mine says to them as she eats the salad.

"Yup food still here, but they have a little fight about eating the ingredients". Leone answer while she is eating the fried fish.

"I see". Najend says as she is drinking the tea. "This tea is really good". Lubbock is jealous by hearing that.

Tatsumi brings out extra meat. Akame is happy to see it, but she worried if he not going let her eats it. "This is for you". He says as he pushed it to her. She is happy and she starts to eat it. He left the kitchen and everyone looking at each other.

"I don't get him". Mine says as she finished eating her food.

"Maybe he is warming up to us?" Sheele says while finishing her food.

"Maybe Sheele just maybe". Leone says and she still eating the fish.

Akame finished eating, but she didn't saw Tatsumi in the room. "Where is Tatsumi?"

"He left the kitchen second ago. I'm full now. Mine, Sheele, and Lubbock let go". Bulat says to the two females and Akame left the kitchen to look for Tatsumi.

* * *

 **A/N Tatsumi's flashback with friends cooking from episode 2**

 **The List is also from Arrow season 1**

 **Bulat is the only one can let Tatsumi lost his cool**


	6. Chapter Kill Teammate and Target

**Kill Your Teammate and Target**

Tatsumi at the training area, he is sitting down and looking at the sky. "I finally found you". Akame says to him and he stands up. "Let go". He just follows her and they arrived at the kitchen to cleaning the dishes. She giving him a basket and put on his back. She does the same. They left the headquarters and heading to the forest.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tatsumi saw his bonfire and he moves quickly, but he saw three men shirtless wearing green pants. They're holding swords. He saw backpack was open and they eating his remaining food. "Hey who the hell are you?" He said and drops the fish.

"A kid made this tent". One of the bandits said as he is holding his backpack.

"Hmm kid". The second bandit is next to the bonfire.

"I'll kill him. I believe he is from the village was destroyed by the Empire". The third bandit said as he is holding his sword and walking to him". "What wrong... kid"? He was cut short when Tatsumi slashed his chest with his sword and he bleeding out.

"Why you, kid! That was a big mistake kid!" The second bandit is mad. He is going to pull his sword but he didn't. "To bad for you, kid, everyone is here now".

Tatsumi saw more of them with swords as he notices the bandits' face wasn't happy to see their teammate is dead. 'Not good. I better running'. He said worried tone as he turns around he starts running fast as he can but they're behind him.

"Let have fun boys". The leader said and they're happy. "Let making him pay".

* * *

 **End of flashback**

They arrived at a cliff and a waterfall. "This is today training". Tatsumi says putting his basket down.

"Correct". Akame answers to him as she removes her tied. He turns around and saw her remove her other clothes. She is wearing a white bikini.

"What're we looking for?" He asks in a cold tone.

"We're catching Koga tuna". Akame answer as she is walking to the cliff. He knows they're hard to catches. She jumped into the river and she throws out about five into her basket. She came back up. "Dive into the depths of the lake, and you much suppress your presence. The moment your prey comes by, attack. Commitment is the key. Can you do it?" He just smirks at her.

He removes his vest and his long sleeved. "No problem". He answers in cold tone as he jumps into the river. She is waiting if catch any tuna then a few seconds she saw ten coming out and went into his basket. He came back up. "I haven't done that a very long time".

"I see". She just smiled at him.

They return in the afternoon, he cooking only two tuna, soup, salad, and steaks. Leone and Najend were surprised Akame didn't eat any of the ingredients. One tuna head is on the table and the second on is Akame is holding it.

"I'm still impressed". Najend says as she is eating the fish.

"I can believe you catch more than her". Leone says in her cheerful tone

"He did well". Akame answer as she still looking at it.

"Then, Leone, let's hear your job". Najend asks to put her attention to the blonde teammate.

Leone shows them pictures. "The target this is Orge, of the imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to our client..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Yesterday she is at the graveyard far from the Capital. She is in her Teigu form. She is with a woman who is wearing a cloak. "Gamal, the oil merchant has been paying Orge a huge amount in bribes. Every time Gamal commits a crime, Orge fabricates lies so he can frame another. My fiancé also framed and sentenced to death". The woman is showing tears. Somehow...Somehow rectify this wrongdoing!

"Understood. I'll send them both to hell". Leone gives her answer.

"Thank you so much... Thank you so much!" She is happy to hear that and fall on her knees.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Leone shows a brown bag with good inside. "This is the payment".

"That's quite a lot". He says in cold tone and he felt a little sad for the lady.

"I sensed pain... She probably sold her body many times to earn this". She answers him and he didn't say anything.

"Yes, and both men are on this list". Najend show them the notebook on the table.

"Wow both them on it. I check with my own eyes and ears". Leone says to her teammates then she answers about the two men, "They're guilty".

Najend used lighter her cigarette. "Yes. The Night Raid accepts this case. We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow divine punishment".

"The merchant, Gamal, should be easy. But Orge will be a formidable opponent. Orge knows as the Demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Normal, he's surrounded by lackeys, and rarely alone. Additionally, he's cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamal into his room. When he's off duty, he drinks on Main Street.

"It seems when he's off duty is the only time to strike". Tatsumi says in cold tone again.

"But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known". Najend explains to him.

Leone is happy she wants to beat him. "I'll take care of him". Tatsumi says in cold tone as he stands up. "Akame and Leone will handle Gamal". He left the kitchen.

* * *

Is now sunset at the Main Street, Tatsumi wearing travel clothes with his black cloak? He is with Leone. "You have the map memorized, right?" Leone asks and he just nods his head to her. "Tatsumi is about Akame's past. When Akame was a child, the capital bought her sister and her. She and other children, in similar circumstances, were forced into a program for assassins, and they were training to kill. She survived that cruel experience. And she emerged as an assassin who could fully carry out the capital's orders. However, as Akame continued to fulfill missions, she began to sense the capital's darkness. And her target at the time l, our boss, ended up persuading her to defect and join the Revolutionary Army, which truly fought for citizens. But by this time, most of her comrades that grew up with her had died... I'm sure you understand". Tatsumi just nods again and left. 'I guess he understands".

Nighttime at the Inn hotel, an overweight, out-of-shape bald man with spots on his head a small nose and a big mouth, which gave him a toad-like appearance. He wore an orange kimono shirt with matching pants and black boots, as well as a green cloak with two circles resembling toad's eyes printed on it. He is known as Gamal, who is finished his bath.

Come behind him was Leone who is choking with both of her arms. Akame finished him off with a stabbing at his chest. "Two girls at once, you are a lucky dog". Leone said to him. She let him go and he falls to the ground.

* * *

On Main Street, a muscular man, with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp. He is Ogre the Demon.

"Nothing is better than a drink". He says while he is walking

"Captain Ogre, I need talking to you in private". Tatsumi says in a cold tone.

He turns around and he saw only cold in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Not in public". Tatsumi walks close to him. "The information is about Night Raid". Does word go his interest?

They walking place no people around. 'I felt no pressure, but something fishes about him'. "Come on told me already". He says in a commanding tone to him. His right hand is on his sword handle. He just saw him speed up to him as he slashing his chest. Tatsumi used his daggers and he falls to the ground.

'Not a challenge, but I better report'. Tatsumi says as he put his dagger always. He felt something off. He draws Kirin to block his attack.

'He just blocking me just one hand'. Orge says to himself. He moves little back to strike him hard to break his sword. "To think that I the great Ogre, will be possibly be defeated by a measly twerp!" He stopped as he gasps when Tatsumi jump back.  
'That sword didn't break. He much has taught training'. "I bet you're a part that organization that opposes the authorities. You're a member Night Raid, aren't you? You're a skills swordsmanship? But in this city, only strong prevail. I'm the one that determines other's fate! I won't tolerate being judged! He said to him.

Tatsumi rushes to him, but he blocks his attack. He is pushing him down to the ground, but Tatsumi still on his feet and the ground is broken.

"Exactly who is your client? If it's recent, it must be the fiancée of the guy I just took out". Orge says to him but didn't answer him. "I'm right! I knew I should have taken care of her then, too... No, it won't be too late even now. First, I find that woman. Then I'll frame her entire family, and murder them, one by one, in front of her eyes... After all, I'll kill you of course!" A jolt of electricity coming from Tatsumi's blade hit his sword to paralysis his hands. 'I can't move my hands. Is this a Teigu'.

Tatsumi cut his hands off. Orge gasp wants he just saw. "Goodbye and..." He said and his blade stabbed his heart. "Rest in Peace". Orge felt shocking coming from inside of him and fall to the ground. Tatsumi left and put Kirin back in its sheath.

* * *

At headquarters, Tatsumi said his report to Najend, Leone, and Akame in the meeting room. "Good job to eliminate your target. Najend says to him and the two female teammates next to him.

"Tatsumi strip your clothes". She said to him. He just nods to her. He just only removes cloak, vest, and sleeved. He put Kirin on the ground. She comes close to looking at him.

Najend is looking at his katana. 'Why I have the feeling I know that katana from somewhere'. She knows she saw it before, but don't remember where.

"I'm happy you didn't getting hurt". Akame says with blushes on her cheek.

"Akame was little worried, you know". Leone says to him.

'If I remember what my master said Akame never show her emotions. Maybe this is the more real Akame I'm seeing right now'. He said to himself. He is smiled from the inside. "Akame. I'll say this once... thank you". He says to her as she gives him warming smiled. She offered her hand and he shaking it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tatsumi is running and one catch up to him. He tried shooting arrows, but all his nine arrows missed or cut by the bandit. He got only one arrow left. The bandits come closer to him. 'I won't die here!' He slashed him in the chest then next one was closed and he broke his sword in half.

"Tough break kid this is your end. Now die!" One of the bandits shouts as he stabbed Tatsumi chest.

"If I die then you're going first!" Tatsumi slashed his right leg off then stabbed his left eye with his last arrow and cut his head off. He falls to the ground next to a tree. The last seven bandits find him.

"Will kid you running for our money, but your end is here". The bandit leader said and everyone ready to kill him.

'I'm sorry I won't avenge you, guys. I'll join you soon'. He said to himself and his eyes are closed. He opens his eye to see his end but he saw the seven bandits were cut in half and a person wearing black clothes. That person is holding a katana and blade has lightning surrounded it. "Am... I saved or... not". His eyes closed once again.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

"Oh I thought you going to open up to us now," Leone said and she is next to him. He didn't say anything back to her.

"You'll be training under Mine". Najend said to him in a calm tone. He is not happy to hear that from her.

"Don't worried we'll training together in our free. After all, you promise me". Akame says in a kind tone. He just nods his head to her and she just smiled at him.

Najend can't help just smiled at them. 'I think Akame taking a liking of him'.

* * *

Outside of headquarters, the other members are returning home. But a pink hair felt a cold feeling from somewhere. She looking around and don't see anything. "What was that?"

"Something wrong Mine?" Sheele asks.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling". Mine said to her.

* * *

 **A/N Second of episode 2 is done. I'm sorry I didn't write the former owner was his master, but I got feeling some know that already.**

 **The battle better Tatsumi against Orge. Tatsumi's training with Akame. Leone's information and Akame's past and kitchen talk was from episode 2**


	7. Chapter Kill the Intruders

**Kill the Intruders**

Morning day, Tatsumi and Akame are practicing in swordplay in the training ground. His left hand is behind his back and his right hand is holding his wood sword is blocking Akame five swing attacks against him.

'Her speed is improving'. Tatsumi says to himself as he is waiting for her next moves.

'When I training with him why does making my chest feel warming'. Akame thought as her bumping fast. She first thought was the training or something else.

She is ready to strike again, but the green hair shows up with a worried look on his face. "Akame! Tatsumi! We have intruders". Lubbock says as he left to find others.

"Let finished this later". Akame says as he nods to her. They left and heading to their room to getting ready for meeting and intruders.

They're in the meeting room; the boss is at her throne chair. All the members are in the room. Everyone has their Teigu. Tatsumi is wearing his assassin clothes without his hood on and his mask. "How many intruders, and where are they?" Najend asks the green hair.

"From what I can detect is around eight of them. They're all in the vicinity of our base". Lubbock answers her.

"I have to commend for sniffing this place out. They're probably assassin from outside the empire. Move out. Let none escape". Najend gives her orders.

* * *

Night Raid lefts their headquarters and running into the forest. Sheele and Mine taking the hill watch for any enemies escape. Akame is heading the eastern area; Leone will be like beast waiting intrudes to show up in her area. Lubbock checks the cave hideout, Tatsumi and Bulat are at the northern area and they're three feet apart from each other.

"Have you face group before". Bulat asks while running.

"Yes". He answers in cold tone.

Bulat is little closed to him. "Also, call me 'Bro'. Or 'handsome or 'if you prefer".

"Okay, Bro". He says in cold tone again.

"That's what I like to hear!" Bulat happy to hear that, but maybe cold but he is happy. "In return, let me show you something awesome. Bulat slid on dirt tracks. "Incursio!" Light surroundings him then a suit of armor behind him and his body is wrap in armor. He is wearing the armor and he is holding the halberd-like weapon.

"Wow, that was awesome". He says to him. "You're wearing the Incursio armor?"

"Yes, that correct. How do you know that?" Bulat asks him.

"I did my research and that was awesome to see". He says to him as he putting his masks and hood on.

"Oh? You understand its awesomeness?" Bulat asks him and he didn't say anything back to him. 'I can't tell when he put that mask on'. They hear the sound of footsteps. Tatsumi fire one of his arrow from ten feet always from them and they heard a person screaming. "Let go". He says to him.

At the eastern area, Akame is facing three shirtless bandits near the river. "I've seen her face on those wanted posters". The leader bandit said. "Guess we must be close to Night Raid's hideout".

"She's pretty cute". The muscle bandit said.

"Maybe we can have some fun after we kill her". The short bandit said. "Make sure you don't cut her up too bad-". Akame slice thought each bandit at their neck with speed and silence and she is on another side of them.

She returns her blade back to its sheath. "You should have been more careful while in enemy territory". Two bandits fall to the ground. Only the leader left and he going to attack her, but he felt something wrong. His review a mark and tattoo coming out from his neck and surrounding his body. He falls to the ground. "One slice certain death". She turns her head to them.

One of the bandits is leaving the territory with speed. 'So much for sneak in unnoticed. But we've confirmed the location of Night Raid's hideouts. That information alone is worth a great deal! He says to himself with a smirk.

On top of the hill, Mine is bending down and has a scouter on the left side of her face and she is aiming at her target. "Look like he's gotten pretty far away". She stands up. "I don't really like showing myself to the enemy, but..."

A bandit is coming from behind going to slice her. But she has a big smirk on her face.

Sheele with a pair of giant scissor cut him in half. "I'm sorry". She says to him in apologies tone.

"Thanks, Sheele". Mine said to her. "Nicest and close". She is ready to fire. "That kind of danger gives me all the rangers I need! Her gun-type weapon power up and fire a long-range blast to destroy her target. "Bullseye. The more trouble I'm in the greater Pumpkin's firepower.

Leone is sitting down on the intruder dead body. Her ears hear a blast. "Oh? That was Mine's Pumpkin. I can't believe she goes to the trouble of using that thing, really". Her right hand has blooded. "With mine, I just go all beast-like and beat people up. Way simpler!"

In the cave, Lubbock is pulling is wires. "I thought the resistance on the strings was light. So, you're a girl". His wires are everywhere in the cave, wires are pulled her and leaving marks.

"Please save me! I'll do anything!" She is begging and she is showing tears.

"Sorry". Lubbock answer and he pull his wires harder. "I knew someone who died because they fell for a woman's charms". Finally, full from his grove and bloodied coming out of her body. They wires let go of her and she falls to the ground. The wires return back to glove. He turns his head with a sad look. She was a charming girl. "What a waste of beauty. This job really sucks at the times like this..." He says as he left the cave.

Tatsumi is facing three bandits in front of him. One of the bandit notices does arrows from his quiver. "He has to be the archer who shoots the arrow 10 feet always from us". A short bandit says to them.

"That right". The tall bandit says he is ready to kill him

"Let killed him slowly". The muscle bandit says to them and they agreed. They're ready to attack him, but he is behind them. They saw cuts on their chest and Tatsumi is holding his Kirin. 'He is fast'. He says as he is ready to strike him and his men too. They're not worried about the mark on their chest.

"Shocks". Tatsumi says only one word in a cold tone as he returns Kirin to its sheath. The three bandits felt shocking as they fall to the ground. He saw six bandits are running in circle and Bulat in the middle. 'Let me see your skills, Bro'. He says as he is watching the fight. The six bandits jump up to the sky and all going to attack at the same time. Bulat slashes each at ease. Rain or blood fall from the sky. 'So this is Night Raid's power?'

The member regroups and Bulat is not wearing his armor. "Great job Tatsumi, you show promise". He smiled as he shows thumb up to him. Tatsumi just bows his head to him as he is heading into the forest. Leave everyone in silences.

"He is still cold". Lubbock says to them in a complaining tone.

"What do you expect he won't change? We won't even say 'thank you' to us". Mine says in an annoying tone.

"He did say 'thank you' to Akame". Leone has grinning with teasing tone to Akame. The members just gasp and Akame is blushing.

"Akame is that true?" Sheele asks as everyone wants to know if set for Leone who knows the answer.

"Yes". Akame answer as she went into the forest.

Tatsumi is walking to the hideout with his hood and mask off. "Tatsumi". Akame is rushing to him. They keep on walking. "You did well". She says to him, but he didn't answer her. "You still don't trust us?"

"I trust you, Akame". He answers to her with a smile on his face as she stopped to looks at him. He just turns his head and he still has a smile on his face as she just smiled at him.

* * *

They're waiting in the meeting room with the boss and everyone arrived to report to her. "I see, all the intruders eliminate". Najend says to them. "Tatsumi can you making lunch?" He just nods to her as he left the room.

"Tell me how did he do?" Najend asks in calm tone.

"He is still cold". Lubbock says as he still doesn't like Najend only talking about him.

"Why do we have to train him?" Mine said in an annoying tone. "Is not likes he can shoot long distance with t that bow like my Pumpkin".

"Yes that may be true, but before we attack the bandit, he shot the arrow at one of them from 10 feet always". Bulat says to them. Few of them gasp from that, not from Akame, Mine, and Najend who just smiled.

"But he doesn't trust us". Leone says in a sad tone. She still wants to know why he still hiding his emotions from them.

"Sometimes it takes time to trust people". Akame says to them. Everyone is looking at her.

"Why do you say that, Akame?" Leone says in a teasing tone. "Did he say something to you again"? This'll make her feel better.

"He said he trusts me". Akame says in cold tone. The members gasp and the boss just smiled. "I'll check on him". She left the meeting room.

"If time to let him trust us. I'll have patience with him". Bulat said to them.

"My patients with him I'm just going to making me mad". Mine said in an annoying tone.

"But you'll have patience with him". Najend said to her. She is looking at her. "He'll be training under by you tomorrow".

"What! I feeler better blast him right now". Mine is yelling in an annoying tone.

"Come on let eating lunch". Najend said in a calm tone and didn't pay attention to Mine.

* * *

 **A/N intruders attack by Najend's talks and attack the intruders' scene is from episode 3**

 **This is the only chapter has no flashback**

 **I'm sorry if my grammar is not good.**


	8. Chapter Kill Relax

**Kill Your Relax**

Akame walks to the kitchen and she smells of food. She has a hunger look on her face. She walks to the entrance she saw fried rice, grilled lobster, Tuna sashimi, four rice balls, fried squid, and tea. She also saw him cooking meat. She saw a lot of meat on the plate. He brings the meat to the table he saw Akame. "Akame, I guess I overdid it". Tatsumi says to her as he put it on the table.

"Yes you did". Akame answer as she sits down.

"Why?" Mine answer annoying tone.

Najend was about to say something, but when they enter the kitchen they saw the food on the table. She saw them eating and no fighting. "Okay lunchtime". Najend says as an everyone sitting down to eat.

"This is a fine lunch, Tatsumi". Bulat wink at him. Tatsumi didn't say anything and just keep on eating.

"I'm surprised you, two are not fighting". Leone asks of them.

"When I got in he was finished". Akame answer as she finishing eating meat.

"She is right". Tatsumi answer too as he saw her looking at his plate. He pushes his plate to her. "Here, Akame". She is happy and beginning to eat. He stands up from his sit. I need some air". He walks out of the kitchen.

"Hmm, something is on his mind". Bulat says and he is done eating.

"What is on his mind?" Sheele asks in a worried tone.

"I'll ask him". Akame says as she left the kitchen.

"Maybe ask him more food". Mine announces in an annoying tone.

'Ask him alone'. Lubbock says to himself. He has perverted thought. "Okay. I see you guys later". He said as he runs out of the kitchen.

"Lubbock left in a big rush". Sheele says by drinking her tea.

"Yes, that is correct, Sheele". Leone says by eating the tuna. 'Why he left right away'. She is thinking why he left after Akame and Tatsumi left. She is thinking about it more and she finally got. "No, he won't!" She yelled and she left the kitchen.

Everyone knows why she yelled, but they know if Lubbock causes any problem she'll punish him. They continue eating without getting worried.

* * *

Tatsumi is laid on the grass in front of the base. He is looking at the clouds. He just closed his eyes to take a nap. He didn't know Akame saw him lied on the ground. She walks to him as she is smiling at him.

'You look so peaceful now'. Akame says to herself as she lied down on top of him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

'I'm dead now'. Tatsumi thought and he opens his eyes. He gasps and bends up from a sleeping bag. 'I'm not dead, but my wound'. His right-hand checks his wound on the chest where the bandit sword stabs him to feel blood. His hand pulls out his villages' unique idol of their god. He saw on the idol's chest has a mark. 'I guess village was watching me'. He said and tears coming down from his eyes. He wipes the tears off.

He stands up from the sleeping bag. 'Where am I? Am I in a cave?' He looks around and he saw a table, towels, fruit baskets and a huge blanket in front of him. 'That blankets much be entire. I better get out of here' He is looking around to find his stuff. 'Where is my stuff?' He remembers the book is inside his backpack and he is freaking out. He started to remember a person saving him from the bandit. He is running out from the rest places. 'If that person, who saving me was with the Empire'. He saw the light in front of him, but he kept on running.

When he got outside he saw a person wearing black clothes with a black hood and black mask. But more surprised he saw the person is sitting on a stone and that person is reading the Teigu book. "Who are you?" He said to that person and the masked person stopped reading.

"I see you're waking". The masked person said and the masked person closed the book and put the book on the stone.

"I said who you are! Are you with the Empire?" He wants answers, but the masked person didn't answer him. "Say something!" No answer from the masked person. He runs attacks to that person for answers, but he is on the ground, mask person is sitting on his back, and pulling his left arm. The masked person places a knife in front of him. He is afraid and he is going to die this time.

"That your answer to the person who saving you from does bandits". The masked person answers him.

"All I know you're with Empire and who are searching for that book". He said to this person. He is trying to break free, but the masked person is not letting go.

"Sorry you're wrong I'm not with Empire. That book I never heard of it before". The masked person said to him and he gasp when he heard does word.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

'Why am I dreaming about that day'? Tatsumi says to himself as his hand is squeezing something. 'What is this feeling?' He keeps on squeezing and he saw black hair on top him. "Akame!" He yelled and she waking up.

She is on her knees. "Hello Tatsumi, how is your nap". She says in a calm tone.

"It was good. Why are you outside?" He asks her in a cold tone.

"I was just checking on you". She answers him.

"I see". He lied back down. "I just want to look at clouds". He says to her.

"I see". She says as lied down next to him.

They're looking at clouds, but a green hair was watching them when they lied down on the grass to look at clouds. 'Oh man I guess, I missing something good'. Lubbock is watching them behind a tree.

"I see that good to know". Leone says to him as she is behind him with blink looking.

Lubbock stopped moving. 'Leone'. He is freaking out. Leone pulls his hood as she pulls him far always from them then she begins her punishment on him.

At night, Tatsumi is in his room inside his bed. "This assassin is spearheading the revolution. That is Night Raid. I guess they're an amazing group". He remembers Bulat smiled at him with a thumb up to him. "Why did I just picture Bro's face?" He knows Bulat is the only one he can't keep his cool. He is looking at his village unique idol of their god.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tatsumi is with his friend inside his house. On his kitchen table is a map. "This is the capital, right here". Sayo's finger is pointing on the map.

"I hear it's surrounded by huge walls and trade ships sail through the canals". Ieyasu said to them.

"There's a lot want to see". Tatsumi is happy to hear that.

Ieyasu is chuckling little and he is his blushing on his cheeks. He is coving his mouth. "Not to mention all the hot babes!"

"Yeah". He is happy but Sayo is not happy.

"You creep!" She punches his face as he falls to the ground. His eyes are closed and her arms are crossed in front of her chest.

"Why you hit only me!" Ieyasu said to her and she didn't answer and Tatsumi is laughing.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

"Good memories with them". He is looking at the window. He started to remember Akame's warming smiled and he said Thank you. "Why am I thinking about her?"

 **A/N food came from Rune Factory 3 games**

 **I got that idea Akame sleep on top on Tatsumi from Seiken Tsukai no World Break episode 3 Moroha squeezing Shizuno' chest.**

 **The flashback came from episode 3 Tatsumi is with his friends.**

 **I'm sorry again if my grammar is bad again**


	9. Chapter Kill the Sniper

**Kill the Sniper**

The next day, Tatsumi and Akame began their sparring match. Akame' speed is proving, but she still can not break his defense. 'She is getting more fast every time we train together'. He said to himself and he is blocking her swing.

'Why can't I break though?' She said to herself. She jumps back to her spot. She was about strike again, but they heard footsteps coming to them.

"Dare you are. Leone said you would be training with Akame". Mine said in annoying tone with her arm crossed.

"We do this every morning". Tatsumi said in cold tone.

"Good to know. We're heading to town newbie". She left the practice area.

"Is like that to everyone". Tatsumi asks her.

"Yes. Please don't kill her". Akame said to him and he just nods his head to her.

He left the practice field. "I guess I make breakfast alone this time". She is heading to the kitchen.

He returns to his room to remove his periwinkle vest and his grey long sleeve. He removes from his backpack and he grabs a black trench coat. He is wearing his coat and he grabs his dragger. He put six daggers around his belt to let his coat to hide them. He left his room and heading to the front entrance. He saw the pink hair is waiting for him.

"You're ready then let go". She said in order tone. He didn't answer her. Only he did just follow her.

* * *

They arrived to town and they saw people are heartbroken. The guard just walk passed them and don't care for them. They heard a scream from alley and they saw a girl is being bullied by two guys.

"Hey you two release her now!" She is yelling.

"Why should we. She a refugee and she should listen to us the citizen say". One bullies said to her.

She is losing her temper with the guys. Tatsumi!"

He walks slowly to them and they didn't say anything to him. He pull out his dagger and they scared he is going to kill them. He come closed to them and with speed he cut off their belts is holding up the thugs trousers. They look down and saw their underwear. He put his knife back and flicks his finger to their forehead. They fall to the ground and few embarrassing. They look into his eyes and they saw cold. They run off.

The little girl is going to thanking the pink hair. "Don't thank me, you need to become stronger, you need to defend yourself". She said to her and walking always. Tatsumi grab a few gold coins and give to the girl and she just smiled at him. He just nods his head and he follows Mine.

'She much has hard life in her past". He said to himself.

"Okay, I guess know about wanted post". He just nods his head to her. "Good now time for our investigation of the capital". Mine said with smile and he didn't say anything.

They walk to a place to eat a snack. They went to underwear store. She is holding a red bra and looking at it. He just sits down on the couch. Next they heading to dress store and he caring her boxes and she try a white dress with black sleeve.

They're stopped at cafe and they're outside under cherry blossom. She is drinking tea and eating snacks. He just looks at cherry blossom. "I would say a mission is complete". She is drinking her tea. He didn't say anything her.

He notices a group people are gathering together always from the restaurant. "What going on over dare?" He is curious of the group of people.

"That is probably a public executive". Mine said and they heading to the group of people. They saw three dead people nail to cross. "The Prime Minister want to make sure the current young Empire won't be worried about empire". She remains quit. "However he won't get me and I'll stand on up of the new world". She said in proud tone. He can feeler her will is on fire.

* * *

The capital is getting to sunset and at the palace in throne room. The young Emperor is sitting on his throne and he also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. Six of his men are three both side and one official is on his knees.  
"Domestic Affairs Official Shoui, for speaking against my policies and delaying government affairs, you are sentenced to be drawn and quartered by bulls". The Official gasp and the six men didn't say anything. "This is what needs to be done, right, Prime Minister?  
Coming from behind throne, a grey hair man is biting a piece of meat. He is the Prime Minster; Honest. He is proud of the Emperor. Young Emperor notices he is eating meat again.

"Your Highness! The Prime minister is deceiving you! Please, open your ears to your people cries! The Official is hoping he would listen to him.

"Prime Minster, is this true?" The young Emperor asks the Prime Minster for his advice.

"He has clearly gone mad, Your Highness". He gives his answer to him. The Young Emperor believes him. The Official gasps and lost his hope. "Sir, Shoui". He said his name and two guards used their spear pin him down. "I regretfully bid you farewell".

The Official is begging to the Young Emperor. "Your Majesty! What of our empire glorious 1,000-year history!"

The Prime Minster is in front of him. "Sir, Shoui, don't worry about your beautiful wife you're leaving behind. I'll take good care of her in every possible way". He said in lust tone.

The two guards take him always. 'How… How can this happen? How can this be allowed? Every crime cries out for punishment. Someone, please…Please deliver justice upon this demon!'

* * *

At night in the forest, Akame with the team if set for Tatsumi and Mine. They're heading to Prime Minster's cousin mansion. They got a new assignment from the boss. The target, Iokal is distantly related to Prime Minister. He uses the prime minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death. His five guards participate in brutality so they too are guilty.

Tatsumi is wearing assassin clothes and he is holding his bow with an arrow. The pink hair is next to him and feel annoyed about the mission.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"That won't be problem with my Pumpkin". Mine said and she is holding her large gun".

"No. I want Tatsumi to do it". The boss said to her.

"Why his arrow can't reach the target!" She said in annoying tone.

"Fine if he missed, you can shoot him". The boss said in calm tone.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

The team is waiting in the forest wait for Tatsumi to take his shoot. "I hope doesn't missed his target". The green hair said.

"Why? You don't trust his skills?" The blonde asks.

"Maybe we don't know much about him". The green hair answers her. They're thinking the same thing, but Akame have faith in him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The mask person is still sitting on top of Tatsumi. "Can you tell me why are the forest?" He asks the mask person.

"I was traveling in the forest then I sense people thrust of blood near by and I saving from bandit. While I was fixing your wounds, I found this book inside backpack and I was surprised to see it". The mask person gives his answer to him.

"Why would you be surprised of that book?" He asks in curious tone.

"I though this book was just a rumor from the Empire and to me, I though never exist". The mask person said and Tatsumi can't believe what he is hearing. "My question why are you out here?"

"I want my revenges against the Empire who destroy my villages and kill my people". He answers the question.

"You want to be become stronger too". The mask person asks in clam tone.

"Yes! I can see I won't survive in the Empire. much get strong somehow". He gives his answer.

"I can help you to be become stronger". He can't believe what he is hearing. "But you have to promise me you're going to save the Empire from itself". The person mask asks calm tone. He can't believe a stranger want him to save the empire and he want revenge on.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

He sees the Prime Minster's cousin is leaving with innocent people. 'Hide yourself with innocent people, but to bad for you'. He is ready to shoot.

'I see he is using innocent people as shield he won't hit from long distance. To bad for Tatsumi, he is going to kill one of the…' She said to herself. She saw him release the arrow. She is seeing the arrow is going to hit something and she going show a big smirk at him, but arrow hit the full head of Prime Minster cousin. He fall to ground and the innocent girls is screaming. 'That is impossible, I'm a master sniper. How he didn't missing his mark. She was about to ask him, but he just stand up and just walk. She just follows him.

Four of the guards Prime Minister's cousin running into forest with great speed to find the killers. They're wearing mask. They want to the killers or else the Prime Minster will have their head. They stopped running and front of them is Night Raid.

"Here they are. It times to go wild!" The blonde said by punch her two fists together.

"This other route is really hard to traverse". Mine said in complain tone.

"The guards are training by Koukenji the empire's top martial arts temple. I guess they don't skimp on the security for the Prime Minster's relatives". He said in cold tone.

"People who abuse power they were born into piss me off more than anything else". Mine said to him. "I'll give you special treat since you didn't missing your target. I'll tell you about my past. I grew up near the western border of the empire. And I'm half-foreigner. Everyone in the city looked down upon me. I wasn't accepted, no matter where I went. It was a tragic childhood indeed. However…The Revolutionary Army is allied with the foreigners to the west. Once the capital has a new ruler, borders will be opened and nationality wills no longer mater. That way, no one else will have to go through what I did. I won't let anyone be discriminated against ever again! She said in proud tone.  
"And then I'll get rich off my role in the revolution and live a life of luxury! She said in annoying tone and laughing.

He didn't saying to her. 'I guess some people would be happy after this but for me…' He is looking up to the sky.

The Night Raid member finished off the guards. "That was great stress relief!" The blonde is happy blow off stream.

"They were quite strong". The purple long hair said to her.

"Something's off. There should have five guards". Akame said to her team.

"Yeah, you four took one each and left me with nothing". The green hair said in complains tone.

"That means you only get half the reward, Lubb". The blonde said to him. He is not to hear that from her.

Akame figure it out where is the last guard is. 'Tatsumi…'

Tatsumi and Mine arrived at the meeting point is a pink tree. They're waiting from the others, but he is holding a black daggers. He turns around he throw the blade to the last guard, but he caught it. He is in front of Mine.

"Not bad you saw me coming". The last guard said to him. He went to his stance and he is ready to strike. He saw Tatsumi place his sword, his quiver, his other daggers, and his bow down on the ground. He went to the same stance like him. "You thinking you can copy my stance and defeat me. I was instructor ten years ago". Tatsumi didn't say anything to him.

'What is he doing he can't win hand to hand combat. Why he didn't draw his sword and..." She said to herself. She saw running to him with great speed and the guard going to hit him first, but he blocks his punch.

The guard tries again, but he blocks each one of his moves. The guard tries strike again, but he is holding his fists really tight. She watch them and she know why he holding him like that. She is power up her **Pumpkin** and unreleased a blast and he got out the way. The head of guard is gone and the bodies fall to the ground. He grabs his stuff from the ground and the team arrived.

The pink hair walks to them. "Tatsumi knows Imperial Fist style". She said to them and they're looking at him.

Akame is walking to him. "Tatsumi…"

"I keep my promise I didn't kill her". He said to her and he removes his mask.

"Thank You, Tatsumi". She just smiled at him.

The member didn't saying, but didn't stopped pink hair girl by yelling. "What!"

* * *

At the capital someone is looking at the wanted post of Akame. Two guards found the man and sick smiled and he is behind, but guard heads been cut off.

"It appears that the capital is a very comfortable place to live. With so many people, I can cut down as many as I want!" The man said and he has headpiece with a large eye attached to it.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the late chapter of last part episode 3**

 **Tatsumi new coat came from Matrix wear by Neo. I also put that Tatsumi's Imperial Fist style too. But I won't write down all the time if only hand to hand combat scene.**

 **The palace scene and the target of Iokal form episode 3**

 **The palace scene, the target scene of Ikokal Mine's past is from episode 3.**


	10. Chapter Kill Zanku the Beheader

**Episode 4-Kill** **Zanku the Beheader**

On the falling night with a red moon in the sky a dead man on the ground. A woman is begging for her life by a blond hair and is wearing white clothes. On his forehead is a green eye-like object. The man is holding the woman's neck. "Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, but I must. It's your own fault for walking around so late at night. Your parents taught you that didn't they? That scary monster comes out late at night?

"If you let me live, I'll do anything" The woman said in begging tone.

"Really? I like to talk a lot, so will you talk with me?" The man said in happy tone.

"Yes, I will! I really will! She has no choice.

"Then… how does it feel when your head gets separated from your body?" His weapon is dripping of blood. "Is it a bit lonely?"  
The woman's body falls to the ground and he is holding her head. He shows a big smiled. "Splendid… Splendid. I could never quit this!

* * *

In the morning at the training ground, shirtless Tatsumi is training with shirtless Bulat with sword swings with both hands and he hasn't lost his breath.

Bulat is swing a staff with weights on both sides. "Not bad Tatsumi you're doing well".

"I know and that why I practice every morning". Tatsumi said in cold tone.

Akame show up and she is wearing a pink apron with her arms crossed. "Tatsumi is time to prepare breakfast". He just nods his head to her. She is heading to the kitchen.

He put the sword on the ground grab his grey long sleeved and heading to the kitchen. He saw Akame cutting on the table. "What are we making today?"

She is holding a potato. "Croquette bowls". He just nods and he doesn't mind what she cooking.

Leone joins Tatsumi and Akame on the table and they finished eating. He notices Mine and Sheele's is still on the table. "Mine and Sheele aren't awake yet?"

"Yeah, but it's always that way". Akame said and her chopstick is touching the fried potato. She grabs the bowl and start eats both bowls. She wipes her mouth. He is wondering if she ever full. "Tatsumi, we're making tuna bowls for lunch".

Sheele walks in the kitchen. She found no breakfast on the table just an empty bowl. "Tatsumi did you cooking breakfast today". She asks.

"No Akame cook today breakfast". He said in a cold tone.

* * *

In the mountain, Najend found an injure ally near the riverside. "Well done. Where are the others?"

"I'm the only one who made it here. These are the names of supporters who've offered assistance when the revolt starts". He gives her an enveloped.

"I will take good care of it". Najend said and take the documents. "Leave the rest to me".

"Please… Ensure the revolution…" He said his last word and he passed always.

"Yes, no matter what". She vow to him.

* * *

In kitchen the member is eating lunch. "You, two need to pick who the headed cook now"! Mine said in command tone.

"Why?" Both show a blink look to her.

"Why you asks. Everyone in this group needs to eat that why! Mine said her reason.

"Fine". Both said in the same time.

* * *

 **Flashback**

At night Tatsumi is watching the mask person make soup from the entrance of the cave. 'Why this person agreed to help me in my training, but want me to save the empire from itself'.

"The soup is ready". The mask person finished making the soup.

Tatsumi get the bowl with soup. "This soup is good".

"I got the ingredients from the forest. This is another lesson I need to teach you to improve your cooking skills". The mask person said and the mask is show the mystery person mouth.

He just nods his head. Only one question is on his mind who is this person behind the master.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

At night at headquarters in the meeting room meeting room the boss calls for a meeting. "This time, our target is the slasher we keep hearing about in the capital. He appears late at night, and takes people's heads indiscriminately. It's uncertain how many he's killed".

"Zanku…" Tatsumi said in cold tone.

"That right, Zanku the Beheader". Lubbock agreed.

"I guess you got that name from that notebook". Mine said.

"My apologies. I don't know who that is. Sheele said clueless tone.

"I think you just forgot, Sheele but I'll tell you to help you to remember". Mine said to her. "Originally, he was apparently the executioner in the largest prison in the capital. Because of the cabinet minister, the number of people for execution increased. Day after day, he kept cutting off the heads of people who were begging for mercy. After doing this for so many years, it seems cutting off heads become a habit".

"Now he is mess up person now". Tatsumi said in cold tone.

"So, since beheading at the prison wasn't enough, he began to kill at random. Mine agreed with him.

"Once punitive squad was formed, he disappeared". Bulat said more information about Zanku. "To think he'd reappear in the capital…"

"Doesn't matter after all he is a target". Tatsumi said even more coldly.

Bulat touch his hair. "Well, wait a sec, Tatsumi. Zanku stole the warden's Imperial Arms and started his random attacks. "We should travel in pair, or you'll be in danger". He touch Tatsumi's chin.

Tatsumi step back. 'I can't keep my cool with him'.

"Hey boss, did we find out what Teigu Zanku has? Mine ask the boss.

"Sadly, we're still looking into that". Najend answers.

"Then he won't reveal things so easily… That's troublesome". Leone said could be problem for them.

"I know what is Teigu, but not the history". Tatsumi said in cold tone.

"I'll explain to you, Tatsumi". Najend said to him. "Around a thousand years ago, the emperor in who founded the empire was deep in though".

* * *

 **"I want to protect this kingdom forever, but someday, I will die. However, weapons, and armor can be passed down, into the future. To make the kingdom everlasting, create weapons of utmost intelligence!** The first empire said.

* * *

"Materials from legendary super-level Danger Beasts and rare metals like orichalcum. The best of the best were summoned from around the world. The first emperor's power and assets produced forty-eight weapons that could not be reproduced today and they're called Teigu. Teigus are all powerful. And among them are said to be some that have the power of a thousand men. The retainers that received the Teigu were able to achieve even greater military gains. However, due to the great civil war five hundred years ago, about half those weapons disappeared through the land. Najend explain the history to Tatsumi.

Akame is the wielder of **One cut Killer: Murasame**. If you are cut by this enchanted sword, cursed poison enters the wound, leading to death. There is no antidote for the poison.

Leone is the wielder of **Animal King: Lionelle**. A Teigu shaped like a belt. Users turn themselves into a beast, increasing their physical abilities. Sense of smell is also heightened, enabling them to track enemies.

Mine is the wielder of **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin**. A Teigu that takes spiritual energy and expels it as shock wave and the more the wielder is in a pinch, the more destructive its powers.

Bulat is the wielder of **Demon Armor: Incursio**. A Teigu with impregnable defense, because the bearer is at great risk wearing this, normal people die if they try to don it.

Lubbock is the wielder of **Infinite Use: Cross Tail**. A consisting of stiff strings. He can spread them, creating a barrier that can find traps and enemies. It also has the ability to bind and sever. It lives up to the name "Infinite Variety.

Sheele is the wielder of **Cutter of Creation: Extase**. Teigu in the form of giant scissors, it possesses the power to bisect anything in the world. Because of its hardness it can also be used for defense.

"There are also Teigus that have trump cards. Incursio can take advantage of the materials it was constructed of and make itself invisible for a short while. Because the Teigu have such potential, including such trump cards, one rule has been inviolable through the ages. Using these weapons with murderous intent, without exception, will ultimately result in a victim, meaning, if Teigu wielders were to fight one another, one is guaranteed to die". Najend explains. Tatsumi didn't say anything.  
"The target, Zanku, is Teigu user. Even if the battle ends in a draw both wielders cannot live.

"You know all our secrets, so we share a common destiny". Lubbock is next to him and has his string on neck.

"I know that already. Lubbock, if you do that again. I'll stab you next time". Tatsumi said in cold tone and his right hand is holding a knife at Lubbock's stomach. The member didn't see him holding his dagger.

"Don't need worried Tatsumi, boss trusts you now". Leone said to him. 'I guess Lubbock is jealous of Tatsumi who got the boss attention'.

"Our Night Raid may be few in numbers, but you can see, our combat potential is vast. We are the ones who will make this revolution happen. That's all I have to say. Go hunt down the prey that the heavens cannot judge. Najend said to the members while standing up. "Tatsumi we give you information of us. Can you tell me what your Teigu is called"?

"In the world of respect I'll tell you my Teigu name. Kirin..." They're waiting for the full name of his Teigu. "Kirin knows as **Kaminari-Gatana Kirin** ". Tatsumi said in cold tone.

"Tatsumi, tell me, where did you get that sword". Najend is shocking to hear that. The older member knows she isn't calmed. He also notices about her voices.

"From my master… who was wearing a mask with a hood"? He answers in cold tone.

"I see thank you". Najend said to him and he left the room to get ready.

* * *

At the capitol city, Tatsumi is team up with Akame in one section. They see no citizens outside only guess they're scared of Zanku.  
He heard footsteps and he grab Akame's hand and hiding in the shadows. He is holding her really closed. His hands are around her. She is blushing and she notices her hearts bumping fast when he is closed to her. "The guards are gone now". He said and he removes his hands around her.

The two keeping are walking on the streets. "Akame your Katana has a weakness if you cut your finger when clearing it". Tatsumi said to her. She just nods her head to him. "Yours and mine are the same".

"I see. That's good to know". Akame said to him with smiled.

On the rooftop, Zanku is using his Teigu on Night Raids. "It seems assassins have now arrived, in addition to the slashes. Talk about violent city… Splendid… Splendid…" He sees Bulat and Leone is a team in different area in the east. On the west are Mine and Sheele. Which one should I picked? His eyes are cold but he is hiding something deep". Zanku said to himself. He decided who his next target.

* * *

 **Flashback**

'Since this morning my master has been telling me to do push-ups in hour. Then do a run from the cave to river then come back. I never have been tried from my whole life. Then this person gives me sword'. Tatsumi is sitting down next to a tree.

"This sword is called chokutō. You're going to wield a sword with just one hand now". The mask person said. "You can rest for 10 minutes after that practice with one hand then you can eat". The mask person walks to the forest search for food.

"I can't sit here and rest. I need to practice". Tatsumi said and he stands up and pulls the sword from the sheath. "Nice blade". He said to himself and smiling at it.  
He tries with one hand but hard for him to swing without letting go of the handle. But that didn't stop him. He didn't know his master is watching him and that person is smiling under the mask.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

They sat at a bench near a store. "Tatsumi do agreed with Mine said at lunch". Akame ask and he is drinking his drink.

"Let talks this later". He stands up and said to her. "Akame if you don't see me in five minutes look for me. She understands.

He is finished. He saw someone from his past. "Sayo. No it can't be". He is running to her and he is following her.

"Tatsumi are you done". Akame said and don't see him and she knows he is danger.

* * *

 **A/N the flashback for the first emperor who want to protect his kingdom was from episode 4 and scene is from episode 4**

 **I'm sorry for my grammar. If you want Review your choice or leave I'm okay with that. If stay thank you for your support**


End file.
